Roll of the Dice: Normal as Possible
by Mrfipp
Summary: Twelve people. Thirty combonations. Limitless possibilites: The people from Destriny Island and four OCs.


-1Fipp: Now time for another exciting addition to my Dice series! Been a while since I posted one of these.

**Normal as Possible**

1. Sora

2. Kairi  
3. Riku

4. Tanith

5. Roxas

6. Namine

7. Tom

8. Jesse

9. Amika

10. Tidus

11. Wakka

12. Selphie

1. 2 9. Kairi and Amika: **Slushy**

_SHLURP_

Kairi couldn't stand the noise. She looked over to the smaller girl trying to suck the slushy out of the straw.

"Amika?" Kairi asked. "Could you please stop slurping?"

"But it's good!" Amika then started to slurp again, Kairi was about to speak again, but Amika growled at her.

2. 4 8. Tanith and Jesse: **Talks**

Both Tanith and Jesse were recent additions to the group, so they had some trouble fitting in, but thanks to Tom and Riku they were able to meld in with mess trouble, but even without the others they got along well.

"Excuse me?" Jesse asked.

"What?" Tanith shrugged. "I just said what I'd like to do to Riku when I want him to do something. Works every time!"

"Really?" Jesse thought this over, "Maybe I should try that with Tommy, but in a less painful way."

"You're no fun."

3. 9 10. Amika and Tidus: **Sword**

"So I just swing it?" Amika asked.

"You, are you sure you want to do this?" Tidus really didn't want to hurt her.

"Yes!" Amika saluted and held the sword up, after a few tense moments she let out a happy squeal and ran to the ocean, where she stabbed the water.

"Okay then," Tidus said.

4. 12 9. Selphie and Amika: **Rope**

"You got that all?" Selphie asked as she handed Amika the jump rope. She had spent several hours teaching the girl about jump rope. Amika looked at it with curiosity, she the laughed out loud and up a tree, tied one end to the top and wrapped the rest around her and jumped down, spinning as she went down.

"I'm a yo-yo!"

5. 11 5. Wakka and Roxas: **Blitzed **

"Sorry man," Wakka said as he stood over Roxas's unconscious form. "I though you'd know how to play this game,"

Really, how was Wakka going to know that Roxas wouldn't catch the ball, causing it to slam right into his head?

6. 11 9. Wakka and Amika: **Drop**

"Could you please stop running!?" Wakka said between breathes.

"I'm running! I'm running!" Amika yelled out. Wakka knew it was a bad idea to give her that sports drink.

7. 7 6. Tom and Namine: **Memories**

"So," Tom said as he picked up a paper with Namine's many drawings. "Just 'ow many of these things do ye 'ave?"

"One for every happy memory," she replied. Tom sighed, he wished he had as many as she had. Even if they weren't technically hers. Namine, seemingly knowing what he was thinking, a talent she had, turned to him. "Don't worry, you have more then you think."

8. 5 4. Roxas and Tanith: **Sit**

One of Tanith's major problems was her inability to sit in any location for more then ten minutes causing her to be of great annoyance. Which is why Roxas hated the fact when the group got together, he and Tanith were normally the first ones their.

What made things worst was the fact that they had received the wrong place, so while they waited there, their friends met somewhere else, they would be there.

Roxas banged his head as Tanith talked for a lengthy amount of time about nothing while she bounced around.

9. 9 6. Amika and Namine: **Obey**

"I must obey!" Amika yelled as she tried to run out the door. "I must!"

"You don't have to!" Namine tried desperately to hold onto the girl, though it was a loosing battle.

"MUST! OBEY!! TACO!!" Amika yelled as the Taco Bell commercial played on TV.

10. 3 9. Riku and Amika: **Family**

Out of Riku's whole family, he'd have to say that Amika was his favorite kin. When he came back with Sora to the islands, his family treated him differently, like Sora and Kairi's treated them differently, while Amika seemed indifferent, though she was angry that he hadn't called since he left. If he recalled, she threw a cast iron pot at him.

11. 9 8. Amika and Jesse: **Sweet**

Jesse stared at the small girl, she was asked to watch her while Riku and Tom got here.

"Who are you?" Amika asked, not knowing too much about her. "Are you Riku's friend?"

"Kind of," Jesse replied, she was still being 'integrated' as Tom put it, "but you probably wouldn't know me too well."

"I should meet you more, we could have slurpies!" the girl chirped.

Jesse smiled, she did have kind of a sweet tooth.

12. 10 5. Tidus and Roxas:** Spar**

"I want to see if you're as good as Sora says you are." Tidus says as he holds up the wooden sword.

"Okay, if you're sure," Roxas replied as he held his wooden sword, not really wanting to fight.

Two minutes later, Tidus is face up in the sand.

13. 1 12. Sora and Selphie: **Toothache **

"So Sora," the girl asked, "you must have been to all sorts of places huh?" The brunette nodded. "Tell me how many kinds of ships did you encounter? You know, space ships?"

"Well, there was the Gummi ships,"

"Gummi?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't try to eat them if I were you." Sora said, rubbing his jaw.

14. 4 7. Tanith and Tom: **Boredom **

When Tanith first met Tom, she loved the fact he healed, since she could hurt with countless times without him dying, but later got bored of this since Tom, most of the time, really didn't care too much about the injuries, knowing it would have no affect on him.

This is also why Tom didn't care to fight, most people thought he was either lazy, or a coward, but the truth was he was bored because the fights wouldn't kill him.

15. 7 9. Tom and Amika: **Sugar**

"I knew this was a bad idea," Riku said into his palm, which he slapped onto his face. He knew that he shouldn't have left Amika and Tom alone with a bowl of hard candies. The room was half destroyed.

16. 8 7. Jesse and Tom: **Coat**

Tom had had his green trench coat for over ten years, something he cherished greatly, though the number of times it had been washed could be counted on both hands, with the exception of his necklace, it was the only material item he cared about.

Jesse recalled him telling her about a time when he threw himself in a situation where he would die, and stay dead, just to get it back.

When Tom draped the coat over her shoulders after getting caught in the quick rain, she knew he thought that she was special too.

17.8 6. Jesse and Namine: **Garden**

A talent of Jesse that Namine didn't like, though the others seemed to praise her for it. And that was the fact she was a good gardener.

The back of her backyard had a plot of dirt were Jess grew various types of flowers, some of which were hard to grow in an island climate.

Namine especially hated the roses, they brought back very unpleasant memories.

18. 11 9. Wakka and Tidus: **Missed**

"Not fair!" Tidus sulked. "Why is it they get to have all those cool adventures, yet we just stay here!"

"Don't complain ya! If we had to go with them, then we'd have less time to relax you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess your right,"

19. 8 2. Jesse and Kairi: **Phone**

"I still can't find it," Jesse complained as she searched her locker, "where did I leave my phone!?" Jesse groaned and looked at her watch. "Damn, I have to meet my parents," Jesse then turned to Kairi. "Could you please look for my cell and give it to me if you find it? Thank!" Jesse then ran off.

Kairi sighed, she never even got a chance to reply. She looked into Jesse's locker and found the cell phone, under a book. She was about to return it to her friend, but she knew someone else who should.

Someone with an accent.

20. 6 5. Namine and Roxas: **Homes**

When Roxas and Namine, along with Tom, came to live on Destiny Island, they had to adjust to their new homes. The only homes they knew before were either castles, both pale things in dark worlds, or a quite town. They were not used to warm sunny beaches, when their previous homes, especially the first, were so cold. But they would adapt. After all, they would have their 'siblings' to help them.

21. 11 7. Wakka and Tom: **Coconut **

"So the first one race up the tree and get a coconut is the winner!" Wakka said.

"Right then," Tom said, bored.

"Go!" Wakka climbed up the tree and grabbed a coconut, then dropped to the ground. "Beat ya!" Wakka looked up to see no Tom, but said mutant was lying on the ground. "What are you doing? We're supposed to be racing!"

"Yeah," Tom yawned. "I decided not to do that."

22. 6 2. Namine and Kairi: **Room**

"And this," Kairi as she opened the door, "will be your room."

Namine walked into the room. This, would be the room she would now live in, the room that Kairi's parents gave her. It was plain and white, like the castles of the Nobodies.

"I like it." Namine turned to Kairi. "Thank you."

But it was her room.

23. 8 12. Jesse and Selphie: **Geek**

"I still don't get it." Selphie rubbed her head.

"Why not?" Jesse asked. "All you have to do is subtract the seven-" from that point on all Selphie heard was blah-blah-blah. "Understand?"

"Geek." Selphie said.

24. 5 8. Roxas and Jesse: **Crush**

"Hey Jesse!" Roxas called as he jumped over the fence and into Jesse's garden. "You know where Tom is? I've been looking for him every-are you okay?" Roxas looked at Jesse's blank expression, which slowly turning into one of scorn. Roxas looked down to see that he had crushed several of her flowers. "Uh-oh."

The next time Tom saw Roxas he asked. "Why are you covered in dirt?"

25. 6 4. Namine and Tanith: **Art**

"I'm bored." Tanith said.

"Then find something to do." Namine said.

"Do you ever do anything but draw?"

"I like drawing, it's relaxing, you should give it a shot."

Ten minutes later . . .

"How's this!" Tanith slapped a paper in front of Namine.

"What is this?"

"I melted a bunch of plastic spoons over a paper! Cool huh!?"

Namine was speechless.

26. 4 12. Tanith and Selphie: **Offer**

"I'm really starting to like this game," Tanith said.

"This isn't how you jump rope." Selphie said.

"Silence now while I sacrifice you to the fish monsters." Tanith poked Selphie, who was hanged upside-down by her jump rope over the sea.

27. 2 7. Kairi and Tom:** Hair**

"You know what," Kairi said as she looked up from homework.

"What?" Tom asked as he drew in a continuous circle, not caring about his homework.

"I think you'd look good in a ponytail." this caused the others to look up.

"Pardon?" Tom asked.

"Your hair's long enough, why not give it a try?"

"What about 'im!" Tom pointed at Riku.

"We've already done that when we were younger, despite the fact it worked for him, he doesn't like them."

"No. I'm not putting on a ponytail."

Five minutes later, he was.

"You look like a samurai."

"Shut it!"(1)

28. 10 9. Tidus and Amika: **Play**

"No, I can't!" Tidus moaned. "I have too much homework to do!"

"Come one!" Amika cheered.

"Why don't you play with Riku? Why are you even here?"

"He's with Tanith." the girl replied.

"If I play for an hour, will you leave me alone?  
"Two."

"One and a half."

"Four!"

"What happened to three?"

"I skipped it! Yeah! We're playing."

29. 1 5. Sora and Roxas: **Freeze**

"I. Hate. You." Sora said as he clutched his head.

"I told you that you shouldn't have eaten your ice cream so fast." Roxas replied smugly as he bit into his own ice cream.

30. 11 8. Wakka and Jesse: **Clock**

"You're here early," Wakka said as he saw Jesse running towards him. "Normally when the whole group meets, your one of the last ones to show up."

"Really? But my watch says," the girl looked down at her watch. "Oh, it's broken."

"Maybe we should have your watch broken more often."

(1) I got his idea from a manga/anime called 'Lucky Star'

Please review

Mrfipp


End file.
